


Cotton

by chylersilva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet I couldn't get out of my mind. Morning Josie/Adaar fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton

At first, she told herself she wanted to try it to see how the fabric felt. It was custom designed, distinctly Skyhold made and battle worn. But as the Antivan slipped herself easily into the tunic there was no denying what drew her to this particular piece of clothing was its owner. It was _hers_. It even carried the scent she’d come to associate with the other woman: a gentle mixture of lavender, freshly picked berries and soap. The qunari was very particular about cleaning the residue of battle from both herself and her clothing. She may wear blood stains and sweat on the battlefield, but not here at home in Skyhold. Josephine wore nothing else, but the white fabric fell to her mid thighs and made for a comfortable dress. 

When Niobe returned from an early morning meeting with Cullen, she expected to find the ambassador still asleep and curled up under the covers. For once, they had no dignitary guests to keep her busy and the Inquisitor was glad to have had Josephine’s attention all to herself for a time. The sight that greeted her there instead was enough to make her drop the papers she carried, not that she noticed. “Josephine! You’re- awake, and…”

“I hope you don’t mind, my love. I simply could not help myself. It always looks so nice on you. What do you think?” Josephine did a small twirl for her then, the shirt sliding up just the slightest as she moved.

“You’re, I mean, you look beautiful. As always. I- Maker, I do not mind at all, my lady. I…quite approve, actually.” The qunari could feel a blush in her cheeks and saw one to match her own appear on the other woman. She moved to close the distance between them, arms moving around the smaller woman’s waist and lifting her the slightest so their lips could meet. When they parted again, the two women shared a warm smile. Hands entwined, the qunari moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leading Josephine to join her. The Antivan did not settle for the space next to her however, and settled bare legs onto her inquisitor’s lap. 

Niobe sighed then, pulling her in close. She lifted a hand to brush long locks of hair back from Josephine’s shoulder so she could press her lips to the crook of the other woman’s neck, delighting in the small humming noise she heard in response. She was content to just sit there for a few moments in the embrace, fingers toying with the familiar light fabric. It was the same as any shirt she wore regularly, and yet it felt different now. 

“You don’t know how much I wish I hadn’t been coming here to tell you we’re setting off to the Storm Coast today.” She finally spoke, peering down at her love. She was given soft laughter in response, and a hand cupping her cheek. 

“I think I have some idea, amore. But don’t fret. I will be here when you return, as always. When do you depart?” Niobe couldn’t help but to grin. 

“Whenever Bull and his Chargers are ready. I give it a few hours.”

“Then we will simply have to make the most of these few hours.”


End file.
